Distance Brings Out the Lust in Hanyou's
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! It wasn’t that I was ignoring him, I just had a lot on my plate. It wasn’t my fault that my boss just had to give me all the reports that she didn’t want to do. Plus, he also had a lot of work, so he shouldn’t be complaining to me at all.


Summary: Inuyasha and I have been married for two years. We love each other, but there is something there that keeps us apart. It's called work. We spend more time with work then with each other. I think it's time to rectify that. Rated M for content. Not suitable for those under 16.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else mentioned in this story. I am merely a fun loving writer, who just loves this anime.

Quick Note: I have other stories as well, if you wish to read them, let me know. I'll be happy to give you the site.

"quote" – _talking_

'quote' – _thinking_

**

* * *

**

_Distance Brings Out The Lust In Hanyou's_

* * *

It wasn't that I was ignoring him, I just had a lot on my plate. It wasn't my fault that my boss just had to give me all the reports that she didn't want to do. Plus, he also had a lot of work, so he shouldn't be complaining to me at all. The days that I have off, he has work and vice versa. Plus, when we get home and we don't have extra work to get done, we are either tired or don't feel up to it. Heck, it must have been almost six months since the last time we made love. Which would kind of explain our recent slump.

While I worked at the company that my boss, Kikyo, owned, Inuyasha worked as a businessman in one of the lead companies that apparently owned BlueMoon Industries, aka Kikyo's company. Which bothered me to no end. Not about the part that Inuyasha was technically one of Kikyo's bosses, but the fact that Kikyo was the president of BlueMoon. It was me that did all the work while Kikyo just lounged about. Any work that didn't involve seeing Inuyasha or one of the big time chairman's, was placed on my desk.

But there was one private victory that I loved to rub in my boss's face. I was Inuyasha's wife. Even when I was engaged to him, Kikyo still tried to get him back. When I finally did marry Inuyasha, it was the happiest day of my life. Well, mostly. The morning of the wedding day wasn't exactly how I would have pictured it.

_I looked at myself in the mirror as I twirled around. My dress was a strapless organza A-line gown with a satin draping and a beaded Pink metallic embroidery with a chapel train. I had a tiara placed in my hair and elbow length gloves. I was so excited about today. Today was the day that I would be marrying the love of my life. Four months ago, Inuyasha had asked me to marry him. Of course, then Kikyo and I were really good friends. Plus, Kikyo was also long time best friends with Inuyasha. Which was why I was so shocked when I found out that Kikyo would go to such lengths as to ruin my wedding._

_First it was the flowers, they had died a week before the wedding. Then it was my dress, it had been shrunk to two sizes too small. Then it was the cake, it wasn't even the one we ordered. Then it was the church, it had been double booked. Then it was Sango and Miroku, the Maid of Honor and Best Man, their flight had been marked to fly out a week after the wedding. For some reason everything seemed to just be falling apart and while we got it all straightened out, I still had a nagging feeling._

_In time for the wedding, we had gotten new floral arrangements made, my dress re-sized, a new cake baked and decorated, Inuyasha had offered we use his home (soon to be our home) for the wedding, and rescheduled Sango and Miroku's flight, but what worried me the most though, was that while all of this was going on, Kikyo would take the heat and throw a huge crying fit and Inuyasha would go comfort her._

_When I called the florist, bridal shop, bakery, church and airline, they all said it was Kikyo that called. I knew that Kikyo wasn't like that. I knew that Kikyo wouldn't accidentally screw something up. She was always precise and had everything in order no matter what. So to hear that she made a mistake or in this case, five, it was like Miroku not being a pervert. Utterly impossible._

_As I looked at myself in the mirror and straightened my tiara, the door opened and Sango and Rin walked in. They were both wearing lilac strapless gowns. My other two bridesmaids, Dentra and Kitara were downstairs talking to the priest. Even though I trusted Kikyo cough I still had the girls tell the priest to skip the whole 'Does anyone object' thing. Just in case. After a few minutes, Sango and Rin left me, giving some time alone before I had to go I went over my vows, I saw something glisten in the sun. I walked over to the dresser to see two small white gold bands. I gasped as I realized that they were my and Inuyasha's wedding bands. He must of left them in here when he left this morning. It was his room and while I was staying there and he in the guest room, he had left his suit in here. So when he got his suit this morning, he must of accidentally left them in here. I know, he's stupid at times, but what can you do. He's a guy. I looked around the room, but realized that the girls were gone.'What am I going to do?' I sighed as I picked up the rings. The girls were all waiting for me in the sitting room downstairs that led to the backyard. I decided that bad luck or no bad luck, I had to give the rings to Inuyasha._

_I quietly peeked out the door before walking down the hall towards the guest room where Inuyasha was staying. I noticed the door was slightly open. I quietly opened it a bit more and walked inside. I didn't see Inuyasha until I looked around the against the wall was Inuyasha with his hands on another girl's shoulders. And the other girls had her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him with a passion. My heart stopped as I watched the man I loved kiss another girl. Just then, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and they rested upon my close to tears face. He quickly pushed away the girl kissing him and I realized it was Kikyo._

_Before Inuyasha could even speak, I threw the rings on the ground and ran out the door.I could hear foot steps behind me as I ran into his room. As quickly as I could I wiped away my tears and threw my make-up stained silk gloves to the side and I ran to get my things together. I was leaving. If Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo, then fine by me. She could have him. I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. I heard a banging against the door and a slight string of curses as Inuyasha realized I had locked the door. I began throwing my things into a bag and just as I zipped it up, I heard the lock turn and saw Inuyasha come barging in. I turned around and saw him staring at me. His shirt was untucked, the top buttons undone, his hair was absolutely a mess and his cheeks were flushed. I noticed as he took in my now messy hair after I had torn off the tiara, my dress, wrinkled gloves on the floor, my tear and make-up stained face and fully packed duffel bag on the bed._

"_You can't leave Kagome," That was all he said. I couldn't leave._

_"Why can't I leave? You obviously don't care about me. You kissed another girl on our wedding day. _**Our Wedding! **_Do I mean nothing to you? Just tell me, why can't I leave. Are you going to marry me and take me as your wife, but take Kikyo as your mistress. I'll be the woman you take to parties and social gathering, but when it comes to sex, you only want her. Why the hell can't I leave?"_

_Inuyasha sighed as he turned around and locked the doors. Then he turned back to me. "You can't leave because I love you. Just please let me explain on what happened back there."_

"_What is there to explain?" I snapped. "There is nothing to explain. I know what I saw. You had your arms around another woman and were kissing her. Heck, if I hadn't of barged in when I did, you probably would have bedded her. How on earth can you possibly explain that?"_

"_In the easiest way. You saw me pressed against the wall with Kikyo against me. I had my hands on her shoulders, not around her. I was trying to push her away. The second you walked in the door was the second she kissed me. That's it. I don't love Kikyo, I love you. Do you honestly think that if I didn't, I would have asked you to marry me? For heaven's sake Kagome, what is it going to take me to convince you that I don't love Kikyo?" He looked at me with his golden pleading eyes._

_I looked at him as I bit my lip. 'What can he do?' I walked over to him and stood just a few inches from him. "How did she make you feel?"_

"_Huh?" He gave me a very confused look._

"_How did Kikyo make you feel?" I asked again. "Like this?" I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips, just barely cascading my tongue across his lips, before I pulled back. He opened his eyes and stared at me. "Or like this?" I pulled him down until I felt his lips crash against mine. I kissed him with a passion. My tongue slipped into his mouth and we did battle. By the time I let him go, we were both out of breath._

"_Well?" I asked._

"_No woman has ever made me feel like that," He gasped as he touched his lips._

"_And it will never happen again if you cheat on me again," I snapped. He nodded as he gulped. I smirked. "Good, now go pour a bucket of ice down your pants. The ceremony is in half an hour." I threw him out of the room and proceeded to fix myself up._

My wedding was absolutely divine. I told security to keep Kikyo away and it truly was a perfect day, despite the horrible beginning.

Of course, two years into our marriage, we grew distant. The space between us filled up with work and business trips. Spending time together was eating heated up frozen dinners and looking over reports that were due the next day. So, after six months of not making love, our work just basically took over our lives. Plus, there was also the matter of him being away in Europe working on some big time deal. He went to go buy out some other guy's company and because the guy was such a hard ass, he has been away for nearly four months.

He is supposed to be back tonight and frankly, this is how it will go. He'll come home, give me a kiss on the cheek and a hug, walk upstairs to our room, take a shower, and go to bed. Not like it was in the beginning of our marriage. He was called away on just a mere one week business trip. The second he walked through the door, I jumped him. It's definitely not like that now. After the first year of marriage was over and done, there was less love making and more report viewing. Late hours at the office and early hours rising in the morning to go to the office. No sleeping in to cuddle with one another. All it was was work, work, work.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, going over some expense reports that Kikyo was supposed to go over, but instead gave to me, when Inuyasha walked in. I didn't even bother looking up, so I didn't even see as he walked into the kitchen and stare at me with lustful eyes. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey honey, how was your trip?" I said taking another look at the reports.

"Exhausting, but I'm very glad to be home," He said somewhat husky. I pretty much just figured he was tired.

"I am too, darling. Let me just finish these reports and I'll draw you a bath, so you can relax," I said. I suddenly felt two arms around me, pulling me up from the chair.

"Or you can finish the reports later and draw me a bath now," He said as he led me towards our bedroom upstairs. Our bathtub was actually the size of a hot tub, without the seats. I bent over and turned the faucets, so the tub would fill with warm, slightly hot water. Then I dropped a small bag of bubble crystals into the water. It was much more relaxing to have a bubble bath. When I turned around, I saw that Inuyasha was already completely naked.

**LEMON WARNING!**

I gulped as I noticed he also had a raging erection. I suddenly felt two hands on my hips as they pulled me against him. As I felt Inuyasha begin to nip at my neck, I could feel his fingers get to work on removing my button down blouse and skirt. He twisted me so my back was to him, so he could just rip off the buttons of my shirt.

"Inuyasha," I gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to make love to my very gorgeous wife, who I haven't seen in four months and who I haven't fucked in six. I fully plan on rectifying that right now," He said as my shirt was quickly thrown to the floor, soon followed by my skirt, panties and bra.

He twisted me around in his arms and crashed his lips against mine. I gasped as I felt him against my stomach. His body felt so warm and inviting and it had been so long since we had been together. I felt his tongue begin to explore my mouth as I wrapped my arms around him. I could his hands creep around my back, while one traveled north to bury itself in my hair, one traveled south, one of his claws trailing along my spine, making me shiver.

I let out a squeal when I felt him lift me up and wrap my legs around his waist. The next thing I knew, he had stepped into the tub and was setting me against the side with him pressed against me. I buried my fingers into his hair and he thoroughly savaged my mouth with his tongue. I couldn't help but utter a delectable moan as I feel one of his hands run up my side and cup my left breast.

I threw my head back, giving him a great view of my neck. He took advantage of it, as he slowly kissed and licked his way down my jaw and down my neck. He began to suck at the juncture where my shoulder and neck meet. I could feel one of his fangs lightly scrape across my flesh and his tongue dart out to sooth it. As he continued to suck, lick and bite at my flesh, I could feel his hand begin to play with my breast. The movement of his fingers across my nipple and the delicious work he was doing on my neck, had me panting.

After what felt like ten minutes of him just sucking on my neck, I felt him move south. The next thing I knew, he latched his mouth on my already hard nipple and placed his other hand on my other breast to give it some attention. I cried out as he gently nipped at my breast. While he palmed and pinched my other breast, his tongue and fangs gave my left one plenty of attention. After a few minutes, he finally moved on. He licked the valley between my breasts before moving on and giving the same attention to my right breast as he did my left.

I moaned in delight as I moved my hands up through his hair and towards the two puppy ears that sat upon his head. I gently rubbed them from base to tip. I could hear his soft purring as I rubbed his most sensitive area. When I leaned forward to lick one of them, I felt him growl against my skin and then I was hoisted up and set upon the 12 inch wide marble shelf just beside the tub. He set me upon it and moved his lips back to mine.

As our tongues wrestled with one another, I felt one of his claws begin drawing lazy circles on my thighs. I shivered as I felt his hand go higher up my leg. My heart began to beat quickly as I felt him against the patch of curls between my legs. He gently nudged my legs apart and drew me a bit closer to him, so I just barely over the edge. He kneeled down between my legs, kissing his way down all the way. I felt his fingers separate my outer walls and felt his tongue lick the length of my crotch. The sensation was nothing but pure ecstasy coursing through my veins. I moaned with ecstasy as he licked me from my pubic bone up to my clitoris.

"Inuyasha," I sighed.

I threw my head and groaned with pleasure when I felt his tongue begin to invade my core. Thrusting within me, as I buried my hands in his silver hair. I didn't want him to stop, it had been too long since we had been together and it wasn't about to end now. I felt one of his hands move to my inner thigh.

As he moved his mouth to suck on my clit, gently nibbling at it at times, he moved two fingers within me. He started out with a slow rhythm, gradually moving faster until I was gasping for breath. I felt a heat in my abdomen and I could feel that small tingle that I remembered getting right before I would come. I guess he felt it too, because he started pumping his fingers in and out of me at a fast pace, sucking my clit the entire time. I suddenly felt a huge knot in my stomach as I suddenly exploded with ecstasy. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of me, until I relaxed, then he licked me clean.

I was shaking when he finally crawled his way back up my body, kissing both my breasts and then my lips. His lips descended on mine in a brutal and rough kiss that left me breathless. As he stood between my legs, my arms around his neck and his hands on my sides, slightly scratching my skin with his claws, I could feel his length against my stomach as we kissed with an abandon.

I needed him so badly. I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't have him right away.

"In..ya…ha, please," I gasped. "Inuyasha! Please!"

"Please what?" He whispered huskily as he latched his mouth right below my left ear.

"I…I need you," I shivered as he nipped at my throat.

"Tell me, what do you need?" He asked as he licked over the small wound.

"I need you inside me…please," I was begging and I knew he loved it. He always loved the feeling of dominance over me, but special occasions, he loves the feeling of me being the dominant one. But that's a different story.

The next thing I knew, he was buried to the hilt within me. Both of us groaned in unison as he slowly began to pull out of me before carefully pushing back in. Like I said, it had been six months since we had last been together.

"So…tight," He gasped as he used the hands on my hips for leverage.

I felt the tension begin to rise within my body as he took me. I rested my head on his shoulder, as he began to pump in and out of me, groaning each time. I was moaning with pleasure, when he lifted my leg, wrapping it around his waist, and thrust back in, hitting a whole new area within me. I could see red lights all around me as Inuyasha thrust into me time and again.

"Harder…faster," I was gasping for air already. He complied and the next thing I knew, I felt a knot in my stomach and my inner walls begin to clench. I was soaring way past cloud nine. I screamed out his name as I came to my peak and over it. I felt the rumble in his chest as he stiffened before I felt his hot seed fill me.

I don't know how long we stood there before he finally pulled me up, his hands on my ass, drained the tub and carried me back into our bed. That night, he didn't let up until well into the following morning. By four in the morning, he finally crawled off me, threw an arm around me and spooned against me. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was, "I love you". I whispered those same three words back and felt his hand tighten a bit around my stomach before we both feel into a peaceful sleep, tired and spent.

It's been two months since then and Inuyasha nearly fainted when I told him the news. Or should I say he did.

We were in the kitchen, I was reading a few files that Kikyo had given me and he was eating some ramen I had cooked up for him. I finally set down the reports and gave him a look. He was slurping down the ramen so fast I thought he might choke. When he looked up at me, he set down his ramen bowl and kept chewing the massive mouthful of noodles he had.

"Inuyasha, I just got back from the doctor's the other day and I have some really good news." He nodded, but kept chewing his food. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide as he completely spit out all the ramen in his mouth onto the table. He was still choking even after I cleaned it all up.

"You're what?!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Can you really blame me? I was having a baby and Inuyasha was in such shock, that he ended up flipping over his chair and landing on the tile floor with a thud.

"I'm pregnant, Inuyasha."

He crawled up from the floor and gave me a look, like one a police officer gives his victim when they are being interrogated. When you're trying to figure what they are thinking.

"That seriously spooked me Kagome. I thought you were playing a joke," He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment and whispered in his ear. "Nope, no joke. But...uh...I bet I could spook you again."

He pulled away and gave me a hard look. "Huh?"

"It's twins."

Then he really did faint. I guess things don't always go how you planned.

* * *

Quick Note: Well that's my story. I hope you all liked it. This is not by far my first story, but it is my first lemon and first story on this site. Kind of weird to write a lemon, since I'm still in my teenage years. So, try not to judge me too harshly.

Reviews are always welcome. Try to keep flames to a minimum, but they are allowed. I would also love to get some criticism on how my story could get better. So if you would like to let me know, just send me a review.

Thanks,

Shadow :D


End file.
